


The Angel Chart

by St_Salieri



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Images, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Cordelia try to catalog Angel's relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Chart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching AtS, and I was intrigued by Fred and Gunn's exchange in _Offspring_ when pregnant Darla shows up:
>
>> FRED: Who's Darla?
>> 
>> GUNN: Angel's old flame from way back.
>> 
>> FRED: Not the one that died?
>> 
>> GUNN: Yeah. No, not that one. The other one that died and came back to life. She's a vampire.
>> 
>> FRED: Y'all have a chart or something?
>> 
>> GUNN: In the files. I'll get it for you later.
> 
> I got curious as to what that chart looked like, so...I made one up. The original was begun by Wesley some time during the second season of AtS, and was continued after their return from Pylea. Cordelia added her own notes during the middle of S3, which is the last time it was updated. (Angel found the file around that time and confiscated it in a fit of pique.)


End file.
